


Don't Leave Me Alone

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [213]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Episode: s07e06 Slash Fiction, John is kind of a douche too, M/M, Mentions of Sam leaving for Stanford, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't remember feeling so terrified of being alone when he was younger, but he figured that was because he was too young to really understand what it meant to be abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 6 Slash Fiction
> 
> Monophonic: Fear of being alone. Info from ----> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autophobia
> 
> Okay, so, I accidentally wrote two fics for one episode (5.18 Point of No Return), so I'm going to make the second one I wrote not part of the series and it'll just be like an extra or something.

Dean had diagnosed himself as an monophobic.

He couldn't remember feeling so terrified of being alone when he was younger, but he figured that was because he was too young to really understand what it meant to be abandoned. His irrational fear really started manifesting itself when Sam left for Stanford.

When he encouraged Sam to leave, he was lying. He wanted to handcuff his brother to a chair and make him stay beside him. But he knew that he couldn't let Sam give up an opportunity to go to college. So he swallowed down the fear knotting in his stomach and sent Sam off with a smile. It would have been better, if John hadn't fucked off right after Sam left.

He'd gotten back from dropping Sam off at the bus station to find a trashed motel room and a note from John saying to take care of the Impala until they saw each other again. Dean almost passed out at the panic flooding through his veins.

Dean didn't hunt much at all until he met up with John a few months later, and even when they slipped back into their familiar routine, he still felt alone and ignored and unloved when John would only speak to him about a case.

It got better during the years, when he and Sam started getting closer and closer and Dean started feeling loved and he started getting the attention he desperately craved. But seeing his brother's angry form as he stormed away made him feel so alone all over again.


End file.
